


Dreamworld

by billspilledquill



Category: Naruto
Genre: ...Kinda, Gen, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Random & Short, SasuNaru - Freeform, i dont know why I am posting this, im sorry, it's just so strange and random, srsly you guys are angels if someone actually read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8677219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billspilledquill/pseuds/billspilledquill
Summary: Naruto was dreaming about the world, the sun, the rain. And some guy with dark hair and porcelain skin.





	

He is dreaming.

(He is dreaming this reality.)

Naruto dreams a lot of things. He is a dreamer. (So he closed his eyes to close this reality) He dreamed to have someone to talk to, he dreams to become Hokage and he will dream something new.

(He will dream about the moon.)

" _I want to fight you too._ "

A voice resonate in his head, like the demons, he thinks. (Like my demons.) He can see this person with dark hair and eyes, glaring at him with a smirk on the face and he found this annoying (but he smiles).

The person has moonlight showered on his face (and suddenly he is not sure who this person is). And he is sure that his face will be just next to him because he is here so Naruto needs to be here too.

(The aching pain will never go.)

" _My body moved on his own, you idiot._ "

Blood and tears and pain are all over him and he is standing, wearing white and the person wearing black. The person turns and is smiling, like the first snow in December (he wants to touch it) and is dying like to last snow in April (he wants to keep it).

The suffocating voice come again and he is not sure he can keep his mind clear (he is lost).

" _You become my closest friend."_

(He is gone.)

(He will be back.)

" _You are so naive, Naruto."_

He remembers the voice (he remembers the pain), he remembers the person (the dream). He remembers— he fucking remembers his eyes. His face. His hair. His clothes. His everything.

(Because they were the most beautiful things he had ever had seen.)

He is on his knees, trembling like he used to when he thought he lost him— the person— the dream—his dream—

( _We reached the top, Naruto._ )

— the moon

( _Why would you do this far for me?!_ )

And his eyes were full of anger when they lift up, glaring at the accusations.

(He ignores the tears.)

"Iruka-sensei?! This is not true! He is— he truly exist!!!"

(He ignores the dream.)

"Naruto... We have come to the point that you can't ignore this....", he is begging him to stay awake, like he used to.

(He ignores the fear—)

"No.... Iruka-sensei....This must've be some misunderstanding.....Please...", he is begging too.

(To _believe_ , this time.)

"Please, please, please, please, this is not fucking true..."

And he is here, hearing all and all and all and all the voices, the feelings, the emotions, the fears—

(Please, )

The truth.

(Don't take him away.)

"Please..."

He wants to dream, suddenly, of the moon, the sun, and the noon, the sunset that he watched with someone dear to him. And he wants to yell to the world that he is alive because of him.

(Because if this person alive then Naruto knows how to breathe.)

He can't breathe now.

"Please. He is alive. I know him since my childhood. He likes tomatos, calling me names, he wanted to revenge his brother, he wanted to kill me, I want to bring him back since then and—

(He is breaking and hope to die with him all at once.)

"He was my best friend."

Nobody says anything so Naruto keep talking.

(He needs to fill the gasp between the lies and the truth.)

"He has bad fashion sense, he likes cats, he is a stupid bastard who can't— fucking can't mind his own business when we were doing missions and he is stupid, fucking stupid."

(He likes his clothes, he likes cats too but dogs are better—)

"So stupid that I can't forget anything about him."  
(He is his goal and inspiration— and rain and moon and kiss and everything about him are so beautifully strange and stunning. )

The tears won't stop until the rain will stop.

"He would call me usuratonkachi."

(And this is the fight he doesn't want to lose the most.)

Iruka is watching him with serious now but his eyes tell Naruto that he looses.

"Naruto. Sasuke don't exist. This is the truth."

(The moon is shining.)

The rain won't _stop_.

**Author's Note:**

> ...wow if you guys really read this. Thank you so much ;;w;; (maybe I would continue this, who knows XD)


End file.
